Handwriting of Love
by AsukaFireDuchess
Summary: The epic basketball tournament between the Shibusen Griffins and Senbushi Phoenix was about to take place. But Soul very conveniently managed to break Black*Star's leg before signing up! What other alternative does the assassin have? Sending Tsuaki of course! But there is a slight flaw in the plan, and naive Black*Star gets to know about it at the last minute... (A/N: TsuStar)


Handwriting of Love?

A/N: Hey look, another story! ^^

I got this idea when I was randomly sketching Tsubaki and Black*Star at exactly 11:42 PM. I flipped the page and wrote "Black*Star" in the most girlish and neat way that I could and was imagining that I was Tsubaki. Then the plot bunnies started to multiply and my fingers worked their magic ! Also, nowadays I'm in a TsuStar mood and I'm OBSESSED with Psychedelic SoulJAM. I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE the Soul Eater OST! Now on with the story

Tap. Tap. The steps of the Shibusen superstar echoed through out the hallways, fast and bold where his mighty footsteps. He turned his head and tried to find the "SIGN UP!" list.

He sent Tsubaki here a day ago to sign up for the Shibu-Shibu basketball team. He remembered how Soul randomly burst into his room filled with enthusiasm (which in his thoughts should have been visa versa) telling him that there was going to be a competition between the Shibusen griffons and the Senushi (A/N: haha, get it?) phoenix. He and Soul were so psyched that Black*Star fell off his roof and broke his leg. Soul apologized countlessly for encouraging him to jump off the roof and try to fly like a griffon while he made the squawking noises.

And because of this stupid mistake Black*Star was forced to stay in the informatory and grow his bone back (oh geez the medicines these days really HAVE advanced!) and sent Tsubaki to sign up for him, which she did very obediently but sadly brought a stack of missed work (AND HOMEWORK) with her.

One thing was set in his mind; he was NOT going to ask for directions. It would insult all levels of his manhood and hell he had a bloody reputation to keep! So stubbornly he walked alone in the corridor, looking for the right chamber to go through.

Left ,right ,left ,right ,left ,right ,right BINGO! There it was, the audition board and all its glory! Never had such a plain board attracted him so. It had a chocolate brown background with a wooden base. The sides were framed with a golden arabesque and pinned on the top of the board was a huge red sign which read; "NAMES". Recognizing the handwriting, it had to be his zombie step-father Sid. "Okay so what do we have here?" He asked, smirking and lowering his head down for a better view. Even before reading the list he knew that all his dudes had applied.

"Kilik Rung" was written out in a large, messy scribble and Black*Star suddenly ached to see his buddy. They'd go train together, buy manga, chug down cartons of milk; you know the usual boy stuff. Whenever they would pass each other they couldn't hold back a fist bump and utter a few impolite words.

"SOUL EATET" was written in block letters and there were a few lines bellow the "EATER" to emphasize. How could he describe his relationship with this particular dude in a few mere lines? Eater and Star were the famous hack weapon-meister duo sweeping the nation! And for once Black*Star would play with Soul as an ally and not an enemy. He and Soul were usually the team captains whenever they played with the gang so it was a bitter-sweet rivalry.

HiRo was written quite tidily besides the weird capitalization. Black*Star suddenly itched to punch that guy in the face, this must have shown on his face because the receptionist nearby laughed quite hard and muttered something about constipation. But even he must admit, Hiro WAS a jackass but he was a dude. And dudes never flake out on each other.

Now…Who was next? Oh, it was just hi- HOLY MOTHER OFALL THINGS RIGHTEOUS HOW THE HELL WAS HIS NAME WRITTEN! It was written in-holy cow- PINK?! Beautiful swirls and the tidiest handwriting EVER! So feminine and so a reason…attractive. Sort of seduc- "NO NO charismatric"!

He edged a little closer to it and (before he could stop himself) began touching it. The air around him smelt delicious, perhaps the aroma was of roses or a mixed bouquet of flowers. As if HE'D know, he never smelt flowers. Speaking of flowers…TSUAKI! It was her who he sent to sign up for him! It all made sense now; the sexy way his name was written, the delicious smell of…Tsubaki. Okkkkaayyyyy talk about AWKWARD.

Black*Star felt his body temperature rise and he could tell that his face was flushed. For ah, no particular reason he…had to meet Tsubaki.

"DAMN THAT VIXEN!"

He grabbed a pencil from the reception table and rubbed off his name. He then flipped it over so that the lead was in contact with the paper. He then messily scribbled his name so that it seemed more masculine and lingered around a little bit so that his colone could erase the faint smell of a women.

"Grrrr…" He growled while shoving his hands in his pockets. He was set to make his departure but turned on the spot and banged his fists on the reception table. "Oi Ba-Chan! You won't tell anyone about this, right? It never happened!" Earning a tiny nod but a wide smirk from the receptionist he turned on his feels and darted out of the school campus.

From that day forward he learnt to NEVER EVER send Tsubaki to do his dirty work. And the receptionist learned that even the great Black*Star was driven by love sometimes.


End file.
